Phantom in Hogwarts Year 1
by mikaela2015
Summary: (A collab fanfic with AstroGravity Phan) Danny and Jazz are at Hogwarts! But something evil is happening for the Chamber of Secrets has been opened and now it's up to them and Harry, Ron and Hermione to solve the mystery before it's too late! (WE DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN AND J.K ROWLING)
1. Prologue

_It had been two days since Harry Potter had stopped the Dark Lord also known as He Who Must Not Be Named or his more fearful name Lord Voldemort in Godrics Hollow as an infant._

 _Death Eaters had tortured many of the Order of the Phoenix's members for information on how the Dark Lord was defeated. A woman named Serena Corduroy ran carrying her two sleeping children from her home as her husband Sergus Corduroy had bought her time to run from the Death Eaters who had invaded her home._

 _A bright flash of green light had emerged from her house and the sound of her husband screams could be heard. Tears of agony and loss had filled her eyes but she kept running for the sake of her children._

 _She ran to the nearest house and used their floo network to send her to Diagon Alley. She hid in the Leaky Cauldron and placed her two sleeping children on the bed in the room. Her eldest child who she named Jasmine was two years old, had red hair up to her waist tied back in a pony-tail and was in a pair of light green pyjamas. Her youngest child who she named Daniel was only five months old had a small patch of black hair on his head, piercing blue eyes and was wearing a blue jumpsuit._

 _Serena cried for the loss of her husband and was also scared for she knew the Death Eaters were still after her for she and her husband were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Her husband's family the Corduroy's were a long line of pureblood wizards and witches and friends to Albus Dumbledore. Unlike some pureblood wizard families, they were one of the many families who had accepted muggles and their magical children into the wizarding world._

 _Serena had met Sergus at Hogwarts during their first year. They were best friends despite being in different houses. Sergus was in Gryffindor while Serena herself was in Ravenclaw, as time went by a budding romance had sprung between the two as they went through their final years of school, they both had joined the Order and then had gotten married._

 _Not long after the wedding, Jasmine was born and then two years later Daniel was born. Although the Dark Lord's reign had terrorised the wizarding world for so long, there never was a happier family. They were also good friends with Lilly and James Potter as well as Molly and Arthur Weasly, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew._

 _When her and Sergus had heard the horrible news that James and Lilly were killed and little Harry Potter had survived, they both mourned for the loss of their friends. Two days later while their children were sleeping, a few Death Eaters had appeared in their home demanding information about the Dark Lord's defeat and the location of Harry Potter._

 _Sergus had told Serena to take Jasmine and Danny and run as he started fighting them off. Obeying her husband she made sure her children were deep asleep and then ran out of the house. It was the last time she saw her husband._

 _She continued to cry and fear for her children's life. Dumbledore then came to the Leaky Cauldron and she had told him the sorrow news of her husband's death._

" _I am so sorry about Sergus. He was a fine man and a good friend" Dumbledore said as he comforted her._

 _She nodded and sniffled as her crying then dropped to quiet sobs. She then looked back at her sleeping children and said, "I now fear for my children's safety"_

" _Is there anything I can do?" Dumbledore offered._

 _Serena was silent and then said, "I will place them into hiding. Into a muggle family and then when they're older they will return back to the wizarding world. But to who I don't know. It may be the only way to keep them safe"_

" _Are you sure about this Serena?" Dumbledore asked. Serena nodded and then said, "There's no other way. I will miss them so much but if I want them safe, I have to part with them"_

" _Then I will help. I know a place where we can place the children" Dumbledore said as he took her hands into his. "There is a woman named Madeline Fenton who lives in London. She is a squib and her husband Jack Fenton had just passed away in an accident and she is all alone"_

" _Will you come with me?" Serena asked. Dumbledore nodded and said, "I shall my friend"_

 _Serena then wrote a letter and then picked up Danny and Dumbledore picked up Jazz and then left the Leaky Cauldron. Dressing up in normal clothing, the two took a taxi to the home of Madeline Fenton. They arrived at her house and they placed the children down in a comfortable position at the doorstep and then Serena placed the letter on top of Harry._

 _Tears of sadness fell from her eyes and she kissed Jazz on the forehead and then Danny on the cheek and whispered, "I love you my children. I shall see you again one day hopefully. You two are the last of the Corduroys and I am proud of you two always and so is your father. Goodbye"_

 _Dumbledore held her close as she cried and then knocked on the door hard before disappearing into thin air._

 _A woman named Maddie with short red hair and wearing a blue dressing gown opened the door. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the sleeping children at her doorsteps. She picked the children up along with the letter and brought the children inside._

 _She opened the letter and read,_

" _Dear Madeline Fenton,_

 _I ask you to please care and love my children Jasmine and Daniel Corduroy. My husband was killed by Death Eaters in the wizarding world and in order to keep them safe I have to leave them. Dumbledore said you could be trusted to take care of my children but please do not tell them anything until they're old enough or when their magical abilities come out._

 _Once that happens Dumbledore will return for them and hopefully I will too if I survive._

 _Please love my children as if they were your own. They are all I have left in the world._

 _Serena Corduroy."_

 _Maddie understood the letter and then looked at the sleeping children again. She smiled warmly at them and then said, "I will keep you safe until you are ready. I make this promise to you Serena wherever you are, that I will love and care for your children as if they were my own"_

 _She continued to look at the children and then said, "Welcome to the family Daniel and Jasmine"_

* * *

 _ **TWELVE YEARS LATER**_

Twelve year old Daniel was fast asleep in his bed until he felt a gentle hand shake his body and a warm voice said, "Danny sweetie. It's time to get up"

Danny yawned and sat up from his bed. His hair was messy and he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Maddie smiled warmly and said, "Good morning honey"

"Morning mum" Danny yawned.

"Come downstairs when you're ready" Maddie said as she left the room. "I have breakfast cooking"

Danny got dressed and walked downstairs to find his fourteen year old sister Jasmine or Jazz as she liked to be called reading a book and eating breakfast. He sat down and then Maddie placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

She then sat down and started drinking her coffee and eating her breakfast. Danny smiled and started eating his breakfast, he was feeling excited because they were going to the museum to go and see the brand new Astronomy and Space Exhibit that had just opened.

A lot had happened during their childhood. One event was when Danny was five, he was checking out the old Ghost Portal Maddie and Jack had once invented but unfortunately never had the chance to activate it. He pressed one of the buttons accidently while on the inside of the portal and before he could do anything, he was caught in the blast and the accident had given Danny the power to turn invisible and phase through walls like a ghost.

Maddie and Jazz accepted what happened and didn't see him as a freak.

"Mum last night I had this weird dream" Danny said. "I think it was about dad only he looked different"

Maddie's eyes widened at that and then Jazz said, "Funny I had the same one two nights ago as well"

"Uh well….dreams can sometimes play tricks on you. Remember they are the gateway to the subconscious" Maddie said. "It probably wasn't even your father"

"Yeah you make a point mum" Danny said.

Little did they know that on this day, Danny and Jazz's lives were about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

An elderly man apparated in front of the Fenton Household. He had long white hair, wearing half- moon glasses, he was wearing a blue wizarding robe and a pointed hat. His name was Albus Dumbledore and he remembered the first time he had come to this house twelve years ago with Serena Corduroy to place her children into hiding. In his hand were two letters and they were addressed to Jasmine and Daniel Corduroy.

He walked into the porch of the house and then knocked on the door. Maddie then opened the door and gasped at the sight of Dumbledore standing there.

"Good evening Madeline" Dumbledore greeted. "It is time"

Maddie nodded and knew what he meant. He allowed her into the house and then took him to the living room where Daniel and Jasmine were sitting down in their pyjamas. The two children looked up and saw Dumbledore with their mother.

"Kids this is Albus Dumbledore" Maddie introduced. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the two children and said, "I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"But there's no such thing as magic" Jazz said. Dumbledore chuckled and then suddenly said as he pointed his wand at an empty glass and chanted, " _Aquamenti"_

The children then gasped at the sight as the glass filled with water right before their very eyes. Dumbledore then said, "That is something you two will learn to do as well"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You're a wizard Daniel and Jasmine you are a witch" Dumbledore answered.

The two children opened their mouths in shock and they both asked, "We're what?"

"Wizard and witch" Dumbledore repeated.

"We can't be though" Danny stuttered.

"Have either of you made something happen? When you both were angry or scared?" Dumbledore asked.

They both were then silent and then remembered how one time when Danny was two he accidently made a jar of cookies fall off the fridge without even touching it and Jazz had once accidently caused a whole swarm of bees to attack some children at a playground. And then there was another time where Jazz accidently turned Danny's hair orange and Danny turned Jazz's hair pink.

Danny then turned to Maddie and asked, "Did you know? Is it true?"

"It is true. There's something I need to tell you children" Maddie began. "I'm not your real mother. Your names are Daniel and Jasmine Corduroy and your parents are….were Serena and Sergus Corduroy who came from a whole line of pure-blood wizards and witches. My mother was a witch and my father was a muggle which what the magical world calls normal humans but I never inherited my mother's magical abilities thus making me what the magical world calls a squib. I married Jack and we were happy but as you know he died in a car accident"

"It was just when you were a baby Danny and when Jazz was two years old. A truly evil wizard named….Voldemort had terrorized the entire wizarding world. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents were part of a group of wizards that fought against him known as the Order of the Phoenix. One night he tried to kill a boy named Harry Potter and in that same night killed his parents Lilly and James. But that night something happened and he was defeated by the infant boy. Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters started going around finding Order members for information about that night. It wasn't long until they found your parents"

Dumbledore then continued, "Your father Sergus died that night protecting you two and your mother. Your mother Serena then decided for your safety to place you in the care of Maddie here"

"I took you two in and raised you as my own as if your mother wanted. I don't know where she is" Maddie then finished as tears fell from her eyes. "Are you two angry?"

" Angry? No. Disappointed? Yes that you didn't tell us the truth" Jazz said. Danny then added, "But nothing will ever change between us"

Maddie smiled warmly at them and then all three shared a hug. Jazz then asked Dumbledore, "Is our real mother still alive?"

"I don't know. She disappeared during a fight with some Death Eaters a few days after" Dumbledore answered. He then handed the letters to Danny and Jazz and then they both read them out loud,

" _Dear Mr/Miss Corduroy,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. We await your owl no longer than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall"_

"Tomorrow I will personally take you both to Diagon Alley to get all your books and equipment" Dumbledore said.

"But we'll be so far behind and these lists are showing equipment needed for second and fourth year" Danny stated. "How will we catch up?"

"Not to worry Daniel. I will also be teaching you both over the summer to catch you both up to the year levels" Dumbledore answered. "By the time the year starts Danny you will be starting with the second years and Jasmine will be starting with the fourth years"

"Oh and don't worry Daniel, I am aware of your other special abilities but please don't use them to prank people" He finished.

Danny chuckled nervously and said, "I'll do my best"

"I shall see you both tomorrow" Dumbledore said and then dis-apperated into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Jazz had gotten up early that morning and they were dressed and ready for Dumbledore's arrival. He was taking them to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and then later he was going to start their lessons.

A knock at the door was heard and Maddie answered it to find Professor Dumbledore standing there. Maddie then called out, "Kids he's here. It's time to go"

Danny and Jazz hugged Maddie goodbye and then headed out the door. Dumbledore then said, "Don't worry Maddie I'll keep them safe"

She smiled in appreciation and then watched them leave.

* * *

The three of them walked down the street as Danny and Jazz studied their school lists of what they needed. They followed Dumbledore to building which had a sign that read The Leaky Cauldron. They walked inside and found it filled with different people wearing robes and such which Danny and Jazz figured were other wizards and witches.

They followed Dumbledore out the back door where a brick wall was.

"Uh sir this doesn't look like a place to get school supplies" Danny said in confusion. Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Don't always believe what you see at first. After all things aren't always what they seem"

Dumbledore then pulled out his wand and tapped on some of the bricks in a pattern and then suddenly the kids watched in amazement as the bricks began to shift and move. They split apart and revealed a huge line of shops and other buildings.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Dumbledore said.

Danny and Jazz smiled in amazement as they began to walk down the streets of the large shopping district. They saw all different kinds of wizard equipment and shops from brooms, Quiditch supplies, cauldrons, animals, toys and everything!

"Now the first place we need to go is Gringotts to get your money for your supplies" Dumbledore instructed and gestured them to keep following him.

It wasn't long until they came upon a large white and grey building and walked inside to see small creatures with pointy ears and sharp teeth doing paperwork, sorting and counting money and dealing with new accounts like any other bank.

"Are they elves or dwarfs or something?" Jazz asked. Dumbledore answered as they continued walking to the front desk, "No Jasmine they're goblins. They're very clever but not exactly the friendliest of creatures"

They stopped at the front desk and then Dumbledore addressed the goblin sitting there, "Mr Daniel Corduroy and his sister Jasmine Corduroy shall like to make a withdrawal from their vault"

The goblin stopped writing and asked, "Does Mr and Miss Corduroy have their key?"

Dumbledore nodded and presented a small brass key in his hand. The goblin nodded and said, "Very well. I shall have Griphook take you to the vault"

Dumbledore nodded. A few minutes later they were sitting on a cart and held on tight as Griphook drove the cart. The children watched as the cart twisted and turned throughout the underground caves and tunnels where the vaults were, it made Jazz a little dizzy and nauseous while Danny seemed to enjoy it like it was a roller coaster ride.

The ride them came to an end as the cart stopped at a platform where a vault was. Griphook then announced, "Vault 322"

They all stepped out of the cart and then Griphook walked up the vault and asked, "Key please"

Dumbledore handed Griphook the key and then Griphook unlocked the safe and then dragged his finger nail down the door making a scratching sound. The door then opened and revealed huge piles of gold, silver and bronze coins all around the safe. Jazz and Danny's jaws dropped at the sight of all the money in there.

After gathering all the money they needed to buy their supplies, they were back on the cart and Griphook drove them back to the entrance of the bank.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore had taken the children everywhere around Diagon Alley getting items such as their robes, cauldrons, books and other items. Only two items were left on their lists, their wands and their pets.

Dumbledore said, "We'll start by getting your wands first"

They came up to a building that read _Olivander's: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C._ They entered the shop and standing at the counter was an old man. The man looked at Dumbledore and also smiled at the sight of Danny and Jazz.

"Albus Dumbledore, holder of the Elder Wand. Has it been serving you well?" Ollivander asked.  
Dumbledore nodded with a smile.

Danny and Jazz looked around, the walls made out of stone and saw all the shelves filled with many wands.

"Ahh… Ollivander, would you mind helping Mr Daniel and Miss Jasmine Corduroy here find their wands?" Dumbledore enquired.

Ollivander nodded and then said, "Ah Daniel and Jasmine Corduroy. I can see the resemblance of your parents Sergus and Serena in both of you. We shall start with you Miss Corduroy. Please stick out your wand hand"

"I'm right-handed" Jazz said as she lifted her right arm. He took the measurements and then handed her a light brown wand with a black handle.

"11 and ½ inches, dragon heart string with ash wood. It's nice and supple. Give it a wave" He instructed.

Jazz waved the wand but nothing happened. Ollivander quickly snatched it and shook his head. He then pulled out another wand and gave it to her. This one was a slightly darker wood and also had a black handle.

"10 and a ¼ inches, Thestral tail hair and apple wood, whippy and rigid" He explained.

Jazz suddenly felt a rush of warmth through her spine and red sparks erupted from the wand. Ollivander beamed and exclaimed happily, "Bravo!"

It was now, Danny's turn. He took Danny's measurements of his right arm and then went to the shelves and pulled out another wand. This one was also a darker brown and had a white handle.

"13 and ½ inches, Phoenix feather and pear wood, whippy" He described the wand. Danny then waved it around in the air but nothing happened.

Ollivander took the wand off Danny and then gave him another wand and described it, "11 inches, dragon heart string and maple wood"

Danny waved it but still nothing happened. He handed back the wand and was given another one which Ollivander described, "12 inches, Thestral tail hair and yew wood"

Nothing happened after waving it except Danny accidently turned Dumbledore's beard pink. Dumbledore used his own wand and turned it back to white as Danny mumbled an apology.

"It's quite alright" Dumbledore replied with a slight chuckle.

Ollivander handed Danny another wand and described it, "15 inches, Wampus cat hair and red oak. It's quite useful for charm work"

Danny waved it but still nothing happened. Ollivander said as he took the wand off Danny, "Tricky customer, eh? But not to worry, I always wondered when this would come to use"

He pulled out the wand he had been searching for. It was a very dark red shaded wand with slight green patterns around it. He then handed the wand to Danny and described it, "14 and ½ inches, Ice Phoenix feather, ectoplasm and mahogany wood. It's quite great for transfiguration"

Danny gave it a wave and suddenly he felt a rush of warmth through his spine and through his arm. Blue and green sparks exploded into fireworks from the wand. Danny and Jazz smiled at the sight of his brand new wand.  
"Curious, how very curious," Ollivander stated.

"And why is that?" Danny asked a little uneasily.

"Whoever uses this wand is between life and death. In other words, half dead" Ollivander answered.

Danny froze and sent Jazz an uneasy look in which she returned. They both paid for their wands and then Dumbledore took them to their stop, the pet shop to get their pets. Danny and Jazz smiled at the sight of all the different animals they could have as pets.

Dumbledore suggested, "I would suggest selecting an owl. They are very useful pets and great for delivering letters to home"

The children looked around the store trying to decide what pet to get. Jazz smiled at the sight of a white barn owl with beautiful brown feathers. She petted it on the chin and the owl took a liking to her and sat on her shoulder.

She smiled and said to the shop owner, "I like this owl please"

"Excellent choice" The woman said as he prepared a bird cage for her owl. "And what name are you giving your new owl?"

"His name will be Sora" Jazz answered.

Danny kept looking until he stopped at the sight of a snow white owl that was staring right at him. He smiled at the sight of it and held out his hand to pet it, surprisingly the owl jumped off its perch and landed on his shoulder and started nuzzling him on the neck. He chuckled and petted it on the head and knew this was the owl he wanted.

He walked up to the shop owner and said, "I found my pet miss"

"Another excellent choice" The woman said as she prepared another bird cage. "What are you naming your owl young man?"

"Spooky. It seems only fitting for him" Danny answered as he petted his owl again.


	5. Chapter 5

The summer seemed to pass by quickly for Jazz and Danny. Both of them had turned out to be fast learners when it came to magic and in no time at all, they were all caught up and ready for Hogwarts. The night before Dumbledore was about to leave when he gave Danny and Jazz a couple of train tickets.

"The train leaves at 11 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning" Dumbledore said. He looked up at Maddie and asked, "You remember the platform right Maddie?"

"Of course professor. Have a safe journey" Maddie said.

With that Dumbledore dissapperated. Jazz and Danny then looked down at their train tickets and read the platform number; 9 .

"There's no such thing as Platform 9 is there mum?" Danny asked.

"Oh you'll be surprised" Maddie said with a smirk.

* * *

Morning came and they had arrived at the Kings Cross Station at 10:25 AM. Danny and Jazz pushed their luggage carts down Platforms 9 and 10. Maddie then stopped at the wall that was between one of the signs and instructed, "Now Jazz you go first. Run straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 and prepared to be amazed"

Jazz was at first sceptical but did what she was told and ran straight at the wall. Danny's eyes widened in shock as he watched Jazz completely walk right through the wall and disappeared.

"Okay Danny your turn. Just do exactly what Jazz did" Maddie said.

Danny nodded and took a deep breath and ran straight at the wall along with Maddie beside him, he suddenly felt himself go right through and stopped as he found himself on another platform where Jazz was standing in front of him.

The two looked in awe at the sight of the black and red train with the Hogwarts symbol on the front of it and the letters Hogwarts Express on the side of it. They then quickly gave their luggage to the train people and started saying their goodbyes.

Maddie hugged the both of them tightly and said, "I'll miss you both so much. Be safe and Danny don't go using your ghost powers to pull pranks on people"

"I won't" Danny said and then smirked as he added, "Not all the time anyway"

Maddie scoffed with a chuckle but hugged them once more before allowing them to get on the train. They both sat down in an empty compartment and as soon as the clock hit eleven, the train started moving and the two waved to Maddie as the train started going and they were off to Hogwarts.

* * *

As the two sat down on the seats, a girl with flowing brown hair knocked on the compartment door and asked, "Excuse me, do you two mind if I sit down in here? Everywhere else is full"

"Sure" Danny answered and allowed the girl to come in.

"I haven't seen you two at Hogwarts before" The girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger. Second year at Hogwarts"

"I'm Jasmine Corduroy-Fenton or Jazz I like to be called. Fourth year at Hogwarts and this is my brother Danny who is going to be in second year at Hogwarts" Jazz introduced.

"Really? So you're both starting this year?" Hermione asked. "How come?"

"Well our magic didn't exactly come when either of us turned eleven so we spent the summer catching up with our subjects and so we're starting this year" Danny asked.

"That's amazing" Hermione said with a smile. "My friends Harry and Ron are in the same year level as me but I'm not sure where they are"

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
